


Anchor

by UnsteadyShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Schnees Week (RWBY), F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade
Summary: One shots for these three falling for each other in various circumstances.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. day 1: canon compliant/missing scenes

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be filled with various one shots done for bees schnees week 2020. it would've been uploaded earlier like it was on tumblr, but i haven't found time until now. i hope you all enjoy! even if it's only for a moment, these three deserve happiness.

The movie was only halfway over when the three decided to leave the theater. Normally, they would’ve stayed to be polite, but there were only so many facts a piece of media based on a true event could get wrong before it became completely unbearable. There were no objections when Weiss suddenly stood and proceeded to walk out, the boys following closely behind.

Although Oscar wasn’t present at the Fall of Beacon, even he could tell how the narrative had been twisted to fit into what Atlas wanted its people to take away from the event. Plus, well, the boy had been traveling with their group for a while now. Remembering this only brought her thoughts to her own team, and Weiss quickly looked for something to take her away from the conflicting feelings that started to form.

Weiss tuned back into the conversation when dinner was brought up, and she knew that Jaune was trying to distract her from anything involving the ongoing election. As much as she enjoyed their company though, maybe it was best to return to the academy. She didn’t feel particularly inclined to do anything else and told them as much.

All thoughts of staying in vanished the moment she saw her teammates heading towards them, Yang’s arm casually draped over Blake’s shoulder while whispering what Weiss could only assume were comforting words, if Blake’s guilty expression was anything to go by. They hadn’t noticed the presence of anyone else yet, too engrossed with their conversation, but Weiss couldn’t tear her gaze away.

“They’re uh…really great, huh?” Weiss wasn’t sure which one of them said it, but she nodded numbly anyway before snapping her gaze to the boys behind her. Oscar was looking between the girls curiously, but Jaune-

Weiss looked away. She didn’t want to think too deeply into what those understanding eyes seemed to realize in that moment. The next words he muttered were so quiet that only they were able to hear, spoken quickly before he could really think about them. “It’s how I used to look at you.”

“What-“ Weiss cleared the sudden lump in her throat, trying to find a way to deny, to repress. What ended up happening wasn’t anything that could be considered indicative of either. Her fists bunched tightly in her clothes, needing something tangible to cling onto.

The heavy silence spoke for itself, and Weiss was about to leave to spare some shred of dignity before her hands were gently taken, knuckles slowly rubbed, easing the tension away. She didn’t need to look to know who the familiar touch belonged to, considering it was the same one that comforted her in the presence of her father earlier. Weiss met the intense amber gaze and noticed how Blake’s makeup was especially prominent before doing her best to smile reassuringly despite her racing heartbeat.

In her peripheral vision, Weiss sensed Yang moving behind her, her teammate acting as a solid barrier, and her smile became brighter at the realization. She could see the brightness reflected in Blake’s eyes and felt a squeeze from their intertwined hands, though she couldn’t be sure who was responsible for it. Yang returned to Blake’s side, and now she was staring at two sets of concerned eyes.

“Jaune said that he wanted to have a guys night in with Oscar, so looks like you’re stuck with us, princess.” Yang said, smiling softly. It made the next hesitant words easier to hear. “Unless you wanna be alone…?”

Loneliness was the last thing she’d choose, especially when she knew how pleasant company could be, especially when it involved the two in front of her. She hadn’t even realized that the boys had left until they were brought back to her attention, and she silently thanked them before sighing heavily. Weiss was truly exhausted ever since returning to Atlas, and if this was going to be their only night off until the next issue popped up, she was going to make the best of it.

“I-” Weiss hated how her voice cracked, the admission sparking a new fear within her. It was a nice offer, but what if they didn’t really want to spend time with her?

“I don’t want to be alone,” Weiss finished, weakly. She tore her gaze away, unable to take the overwhelming intensity.

“Then you won’t be. Not tonight or any other night.” Weiss released a heavy breath and nodded, not trusting her voice.

“I noticed you were kinda bummed when you looked at us earlier.” Weiss’s gaze snapped back to Yang, who made a vague gesture with her free hand. It was only then that Weiss noticed her other hand rubbing her knuckles, the coolness of the prosthetic contrasting with the all encompassing warmth of Yang through her gloves.

“Is it because of…” Blake paused, considered, and redirected. “The election?”

And suddenly, Weiss was reminded of everything else that existed beyond them, this moment. She swallowed another lump in her throat and decided to roll with it. That seemed less scary to face than acknowledging why her pulse quickened when she felt two squeezes of her hands.

“Of course. Why else would I be bothered?” Blake looked like she didn’t quite believe her, about to press for more, but Yang took the answer and steamrolled along with a nod.

“Right, well let’s not think about that anymore. Vomit boy mentioned that you hadn’t eaten yet, so wanna go out with us?” Weiss tried hard not to overthink the very specific phrasing of the question.

“Yang, don’t ever use that nickname and the mention of food in the same statement again.” Yang’s laughter seemed to break Blake out of her thoughts, and Weiss could only stare, silently pleading that no prodding be done – not now, at least. Blake nodded subtly, and Weiss looked around them, feeling dissatisfied with herself for not being more familiar with Mantle. It was just another thing that Jacques had carefully chosen to limit her exposure to.

“While we were walking around earlier, we saw some food trucks if you don’t mind some street grub,” Yang said, noticing Weiss’s silence, something that all her teammates had gotten better at interpreting. Weiss was too hungry and overwhelmed to suggest otherwise.

Weiss wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but their hands stayed intertwined as they made their way over to grab some street food. It wasn’t Weiss’s first choice, but with good company, she found it hard to deny them.

* * *

It was after they had all finished eating that Weiss realized she had yet to ask how her teammates’ night had been going before they had run into each other. So as they strolled down a quiet street, Weiss chose to ignore the screens displaying election updates and focus on something much closer to her.

“Did you have fun dancing earlier?” Weiss expected, even prepared herself, for a complete regaling of how much they enjoyed themselves, but it was as if the question was a bucket of ice water dumped on them, and suddenly the climate wasn’t the only thing that felt chilly.

“Couldn’t get in. Blake wasn’t allowed.” Yang said gruffly, and Weiss’s eyes flicked to where Blake’s Faunus ears quickly turned down before she consciously raised them, not wanting to bother her teammates.

“I stopped Yang before she could do something she’d regret.” Blake shrugged. “I guess that was fun.”

Unhappy with that answer, Weiss turned away and glared at nothing in particular, tapping her foot restlessly. Even on their day off, they couldn’t get a moment of peace. Not from other people, at least. It seemed they’d have to find it…or make their own, which is exactly what Weiss resolved to do.

“Do either of you know how to dance? Formally, I mean.” Weiss clarified, looking at Yang pointedly, whose mouth closed with an audible clack. She grinned, shaking her head. Blake shook hers not long afterwards.

Weiss raised her head then, eyes sharp. She looked between her teammates and found equally curious gazes trained on her, anticipation thrumming in the air. Their attention gave her the courage to extend a hand out in invitation.

“You want to teach us?”

Weiss nodded. Yang had a roguish grin on her face as she gestured for Blake to step forward. “I’m surprised we haven’t seen you dance yet. You know, I would’ve asked you to the dance we planned…”

The next words went unheard as Blake stepped up to her, took her outstretched hand, and placed the softest of kisses on it, all while staring into her eyes, and Weiss could’ve sworn she saw a blush form. She chocked it up to embarrassment.

Blake hastened to explain herself, though Weiss found no explanation necessary. Still, she listened intently to the whispered words.

“I wanted to-“ Blake stopped herself, clearing her throat. “I’ve read that this is how princesses should be greeted.”

The so-called princess giggled, and she saw that blush spread. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Blake had meant to say something else but quickly dismissed the thought. She whispered her own reply. “I’m honored. Did your books give you any guidance on dancing?”

When Blake sheepishly shook her head, Weiss smiled reassuringly and proceeded to instruct her. As she spoke and moved, she could feel Yang’s eyes on her, on Blake, on them both.

Weiss couldn’t remember when she last lost track of time since returning to Atlas, but suddenly she was being held closer than she’d ever been to Blake. The grip was steady, but Weiss felt like she was falling. Their breaths were intermingling, and only a sudden strong, familiar embrace from behind simultaneously grounded and excited her all at once.

At first, Weiss was afraid of how Yang would react, but she should’ve known better. She’d never had reason to fear Yang before, and the almost hesitant question against her white hair allowed a new sense of clarity to form within her. “Do you know any dances for three people?”

Struck speechless and not trusting her voice, Weiss nodded and proceeded to instruct them both now. They seemed to move effortlessly now, their time as teammates allowing for an easy rapport between them. It was effortless, and Weiss felt free for the first time in the gilded cage that was Atlas.

In fact, she felt so free and full of a reckless courage that the need to tell them how she was feeling, how they made her feel, sparked within her. So when the dance ended but the heat of lingering touches remained, Weiss seized the opportunity.

“Yang, Blake, I-“

_The election results are in!_ The announcement, but more importantly, the picture of the man who would be sitting on Atlas’ council seat stopped her. Suddenly, her heart was racing for a completely different reason, and there was genuine fear now.

Weiss could sense comforting touches and words around her, but her eyes wouldn’t leave the distant screen where Jacques was speaking. Their scrolls pinged simultaneously, and Weiss knew this, whatever it was they shared, had to be put on the back burner. They separated, and Weiss could feel the Atlas cold deep in her bones.

“We need to check on Ruby-“

“Was there something you wanted to say earlier?”

Unsure who asked and unwilling to face either of them, Weiss started walking away.

“We have more important things to concern ourselves with.”

“But you’ll tell us later?” There was a hint of desperation in the voice now, and Weiss quickened her pace. She could hear them hurrying to keep up.

“If I remember.” But really, how could she forget?


	2. day 2: sports AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late, it's ridiculous, but it's here. expect shenanigans. this is for day 2 of bees schnees week.

Blake stared at the test that was just returned to her, the failing grade seeming to mock her. She'd bombed assignments before, but to fail in history, her best subject, was new. She only had herself to blame, considering she had studied the wrong material and had no clue what anything on the test was referring to.

Sighing, she shoved the test in her backpack and slowly made her way across the lecture hall to the stout professor. He was one of the oldest that taught at Beacon University yet also one of the most easygoing, which Blake hoped would mean that asking for a retake would be a simple request. Surprisingly, it was not.

"Professor Port, you know I always pass your exams and complete my assignments. I'm just asking for one chance to retake this test."

For his part, the professor did hear her out before firmly shaking his head, unwilling to budge on his decision. "You know what the syllabus says. No retakes for anyone, not even one of my top students."

"But-"

"I'm sure you'll do better next time! It's just one low grade."

Despite knowing that her professor had a point, Blake couldn't help but feel frustrated with herself. She just knew that she would've passed if she had studied the correct material. Blake nodded and was about to leave when he spoke up again.

"But that syllabus is old. Maybe it's time I update it…" He mused, stroking his mustache. Blake couldn't help but feel a little surge of hope at that. But then he continued. "It would have to be done with certain conditions in mind, however."

"Conditions?" Blake briefly wondered if this was even allowed but didn't want to press her luck. Then again, knowing how eccentric the dean was, it might be overlooked.

Chuckling, Professor Port shook his head. "One condition really. You see, you're not the only one who flunked that test. I would usually just let you three go, but they also asked for a retake, and I offered this condition to them, so it would be unfair to not give you a chance too."

There was amusement present in his voice, and Blake didn't know how to take that before nodding hesitantly. How bad could this condition be?

* * *

In the week since her conversation with Professor Port, the days seemed to pass by normally for Blake, so much so that she had forgotten about their chat until he requested that she stay after class. She didn’t think anything of it, having already taken the previous test over again earlier in the day. What did catch her off guard was how ridiculous his condition actually was, and she expressed as much to her childhood friend and roommate.

Velvet, who was usually busy with her photography assignments, had found time to talk to Blake while waiting for her photos to develop. The older woman was seated on her bed and was now staring at Blake in disbelief before it shifted to a thoughtful look. She was familiar with Professor Port, having taken him already. Blake hoped to hear how ridiculous his condition was, but Velvet just shrugged.

"It could be worse."

"Really?" Blake asked skeptically.

"It's not like he's asking you to join the team. You just have to attend one practice."

"Still-"

"I also heard that he's good friends with the coach, so he'll know if you and your two classmates who made the questionable decision to accept his deal attended."

Sighing, Blake leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and lamenting her lot in life. The professor had given her a specific practice session he wanted them all to attend, which just happened to coincide with a book signing she was looking forward to. A cancelled book signing, Blake reminded herself sullenly. At this point, all she was hoping for was that the team and her classmates were tolerable.

A flash brought her attention back to her roommate, Velvet smiling as she usually did after getting a good picture, and Blake groaned. She wrapped her blanket around herself, burrowing in and refusing to face the world. Velvet’s voice was soft when she spoke again.

“If the coach lets me stay, maybe I can come and watch?”

Blake stuck her head out and looked at her roommate, hope shining in her eyes, making Velvet roll her eyes fondly as she raised one of the many cameras scattered around her on the bed. “I also might be able to get pictures for the school paper-“

“No-“

“-Since we both need to find a story anyway. Think you’ll make front page news?”

Velvet smiled at Blake’s glare, one that turned softer as she considered her friend. “Maybe this can be a good thing. You never know when you’ll meet new friends... or more.”

Blake knew that Velvet wanted what was best for her, but she desperately wanted to talk about anything but her empty love life now. Instead, she smirked and decided to focus on something much more fun. “Maybe I can even have a relationship story that rivals yours.”

“Blake!”

“But meeting during a volleyball practice is definitely less interesting than having a girlfriend offer to pose naked-“ Blake ducked to avoid the pillow sailing towards her, laughing loudly.

By now, Velvet had her face buried in her hands, attempting to hide her growing blush. “I really wish Coco would stop sharing that story with everyone…”

“Well no one said you had to accept her offer…”

“She was...very convincing…” Velvet managed to say, only continuing this conversation after hearing how Blake was in a much better mood now.

Amused now, Blake just shook her head. The last thing she’d do is fall for a rich or flirty woman like her friend.

* * *

What she didn't expect to find when she attended the practice session was a rich woman and a flirty woman. Of course, those weren't her first thoughts, but she'd never say that out loud. Blake was simultaneously relieved and embarrassed when Velvet had to nudge her to get her to stop subtly staring at her classmates who were now stretching.

Unfortunately for Blake, her staring was noticed if the raised white eyebrow and wink from the blonde was any indication. Then they both proceeded to stretch deliberately slowly and in ways that showed off their toned-

Abruptly turning around, Blake quickly walked away to hide her blush, though she wasn't sure if she succeeded after hearing a loud laugh from behind her. It managed to sound friendly, as if inviting her to laugh along, and Blake couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

A familiar snap brought her attention to Velvet, who was smiling, though there was mischief in her eyes. She hummed in approval at her picture before placing a hand on Blake's shoulder and speaking solemnly. "Bless your bisexual heart."

Blake sighed and glared at the ground. Out of all of her classmates who could've been roped into this, it had to have been the two who managed to pique her interest. She couldn't help but wonder how they both failed a test before shaking those thoughts away.

Blake's priority was just to get through this practice session. Then she'd be free and wouldn't ever have to talk to them...though that didn't mean she couldn't have a bit of fun while she was here. Her sudden smirk prompted a sigh from Velvet. "Do I even want to know what you've got planned?"

"Probably not. Just make sure you get some good pictures," Blake said before slipping away to change.

Velvet sighed and just raised her camera in acknowledgement. If nothing else, she hoped that this would be a good opportunity for photos. She greeted the coach, who reminded her of the blonde in personality and looks and settled on the bleachers to watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

If Velvet had known how utterly entertaining just one practice session with three girls in denial would play out, she would've invited her girlfriend. Coco would've made it all the better with her running commentary, but alas she'd settle for pictures and timestamps for now. If those three didn't do  _ something _ after all the tension displayed between them, Velvet resolved to make a slideshow with all the evidence and invite them over to their dorm, sit them all down, and explain in detail how there was  _ something _ there. It would be up to them to define what that was.

While waiting for Blake to finish changing, Velvet decided to look through the pictures. There were quite a few, but she wasn't sure how many she could actually use. Velvet had waited until Blake had stepped out of the locker room before she had readied her camera, and the matching not so subtle stares she was given made for a great but unusable picture. The last thing the university paper needed was a front page spread of what girls looked like when trying to subtly look over each other in ways that implied more than friendship.

When the next picture popped up, Velvet smirked. How could she not when all three girls were staring and trying to hide they were doing so with varying levels of success? She couldn't blame them though; it was obvious why Pyrrha was in charge of the team.

As she continued to flip through the pictures, Velvet found that there were a number of action shots she could use, but she found that her favorites were the candid shots. There were small moments of care between them interspersed between intense shots of them bantering, though Velvet liked to think that they were flirting in their own way, considering the verbal barbs poked and prodded but never crossed a line. Their teasing smiles reassured Velvet.

She looked up when she sensed someone standing in front of her, and she was quietly curious after seeing Blake's nervous yet excited expression. Blake was eyeing one of the candid shots, a small tentative smile on her face, and Velvet quickly wrapped her friend in a hug when she told her about the date she had in a few days. Velvet didn't know if they would join the volleyball team, but she was hopeful for their date and what would come afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went through many different versions to get to this point. it ends the way it does, because i got inspired for other prompts while this was in progress, but i had to finish. the other prompts will definitely be late too, but they're coming. the next one features a child.


	3. amalgamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think i'd be updating this again anytime soon, but here we are. it looks like i'll also be uploading tumblr prompts on here since that is what this is. i got sent an ask requesting prompts from a list still up on my tumblr and apparently that wasn't enough for me because i decided to challenge myself with ambiguity. that's what this attempts, so i hope you all enjoy! thank you to deecy for sending the ask and being awesome.

It’s been five years since Weiss has seen either Yang or Blake, ever since the partners--in what she believes is an accurately vague description of their current relationship, or lack thereof--decided to take time to tour Remnant together after everything settled down. She had sent them off with a fond farewell, steadfastly ignoring the odd pang in her own chest and had thought that would be the end of it. Or at least when they saw each other again, it’d be easier somehow for Weiss to face them.

But she should’ve known that reality wouldn’t be as easy to face. Especially alone, since Ruby had just taken off on another mission with Penny. Weiss wasn't going to just cancel though. That would be rude. It's not like she missed them.

"So did you miss us?" Yang immediately asks after settling into the chair across from her, Blake having successfully convinced them to let her pay. Weiss tried not to focus on the soft smile she gave Yang before walking away or the way that amethyst eyes lingered on her retreating form before turning back to Weiss. Unfortunately for Weiss, this means that she has to focus on the question, which isn't one she thinks she should answer honestly.

(The answer is with all of her heart. And then some.)

Finally settling on rolling her eyes, Weiss scoffs for emphasis. "No. Of course not."

It’s been five years since Weiss has seen them, but Yang can still read her so well. Her emotional intelligence is not something that Weiss likes in this moment, however. The blonde squints, her eyes brighter than Weiss has ever remembered, and barks out a single word. “Liar.”

Rolling her eyes once again, Weiss tries another tactic. “It’s unfair to ask that and not answer the question yourself.” She knows that Yang is smart, that she’d understand what Weiss is truly asking in what she’s not saying.

“I have missed you.” Yang says, softly and with so much certainty that Weiss’s heart aches to close the gap between them. She’s so close yet so far, and Weiss is still speechless by the time she senses another person’s presence approaching them. Weiss is grateful for the interruption.

“Excuse me, ladies.” Weiss is not grateful for the interruption anymore. She sighs before turning to look at the approaching blue-haired man. His cocky smirk reminds her of boys who try to make a move--oh.

Oh no. “Not interested, man.” Yang attempts to curtly cut off any attempts at his potential flirting. The man only smirks before continuing.

“Not interested in what? I just want to talk to you two lovely ladies. It’s a shame you’re here alone.”

“We’re not alone.” Weiss and Yang say at the same time though for likely different reasons. She tries not to overthink it as she gives him her best glare. The man clears his throat awkwardly but doesn’t move away from their table. He gestures vaguely between them with a hand, which Weiss finds is an alarmingly accurate way to describe their current relationship.

“What do you mean? You two aren’t together. If you were, you’d be more...obvious.” He smirks, as if that mental image alone would satisfy him. It makes Weiss’s skin crawl, memories of being treated as some sort of trophy for Atlas boys clawing at her mind.

Yang’s chair scrapes loudly as she stands then, startling Weiss out of her thoughts. She’s quick to stand too, knowing how quickly things may escalate. Her friend jabs a finger into the man’s chest, and Weiss can already see the familiar redness spreading over amethyst. “Listen pal. I’m only gonna say this one more time. We’re not interested. Either get that in your head and leave us alone or I’ll make sure the message _sticks_.” Her gauntlets shine ominously as she raises them for effect, and he swallows nervously while looking over at Weiss.

“Hey come on. Can’t you ladies take a joke or lighten up? This was all for fun.” Weiss looks him over quickly, noticing the tailored button up he has on and unscathed hands. He’s just another Atlas civilian, and she sighs as she places a firm but gentle hand on Yang’s shoulder. Almost red eyes meet hers in disbelief, but Weiss just shakes her head. They stare at each other for a few charged moments, the heat radiating off of Yang impossible not to feel now, before she sighs and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, amethyst is all that’s present now, though that doesn’t stop Yang from shoving him and grabbing Weiss’s hand to practically drag her out of the café.

It’s only after they’ve walked a fair ways away from the café that Weiss squeezes the hand gripping hers hard enough that she pauses and turns around with wide eyes. “Weiss?”

“What was that? We didn’t need to scare him. In case you’ve forgotten, I do know how to reject unwanted advances.” Yang looks down, and it’s when she feels a gentle prosthetic thumb rubbing over the back of her hand does Weiss realize that she hasn’t let go yet. Weiss isn’t sure if she should pull away or if that would make things awkward, so she stays for now.

“I know! I just...I didn’t like how he was looking at you.” Weiss frowns. Yang is overprotective, of course, but there was something new in her tone that she isn’t sure how to interpret. She must’ve recognized it too because she looks away with a clenched jaw.

“Yang, I’m used to this. I assure you it’s no issue if I have to reject someone. I know how to handle these situations.”

“But you shouldn’t have to! No one should be treating you like you’re owed to them. I just want that to stop.” Yang declares, blazing now red eyes meeting Weiss’s frigid blue ones. Weiss actually gasps, the look more intensely passionate than any other time her friend has looked at her. Then those eyes move down to her still slightly parted lips, and Weiss immediately licks them to test the waters of their bond. She feels like she’s burning up already as Yang starts trembling, almost as if she wants to--

“Kiss me.” The words leave Weiss’s wet lips unbidden. She’d take them back, but Weiss doesn’t do things halfway, even if they are accidental. Besides, the way that Yang’s gaze flared after she spoke only encourages her.

“What?” Yang sounds so affected, and Weiss wants to taste all of that hunger.

“Just kiss me.” Weiss repeats. She’s barely done before Yang is practically crashing into her, mouth meeting hers over and over with a frenzy she’s learned is a staple of their bond. She’s not sure who decides to add exploratory hands to the mix first, but they’re grasping and gasping now, Yang picking her up and pinning her against the alley’s wall.

Undeterred, Weiss moves to plant kisses along her neck, reveling in all of Yang’s reactions, whether it’s from her body or mouth. Yang reacts with her entire being, not shying away from loud sounds or movements that leave no doubt as to how affected she is. When she gently runs a hand through Weiss’s short hair while feeling her teammate’s tongue soothing another bite on her neck, Yang can’t help but rasp out what’s been on her mind ever since first seeing Weiss again after five years.

“How’d this happen?” Her voice is so hoarse now, and Weiss loves it even if it took a few moments for the question to register. Especially because it took a few moments to register. She leans back, relishing how easily Yang can hold her in place even as she’s trying to catch her breath.

“A few years ago someone accidentally cut off a part of my long hair in the middle of a fight. I decided to just...keep cutting it.” Yang fiddles with her hair as she talks, smiling at her fondly, and Weiss can’t help but wonder if she has a type she goes for. The thought immediately leaves her as soon as it surfaces, but it’s hard to ignore the heated look in Yang’s eyes that she’s only ever looked at Blake with.

“It looks good.” Their moment is broken by an all too familiar voice, and Weiss’s eyes widen even as she sees Blake walking up to them. She’s unsure what to say or if she even should attempt to explain herself. Then Blake tilts her head up, and Weiss is suddenly staring into a second set of darkened eyes. “You look good. I forgot to say that earlier.” Weiss stares, unable to speak for multiple reasons. She had expected Blake to react...differently, to say the least.

Was her assumption wrong? Were they not together? Or did they just have a different kind of relationship to what she had initially assumed?

Or did they normally include a third person? The possibility of that is too much for Weiss to consider right now, heated hands and heated looks searing through her. She takes the safe way out, locking all of her thoughts away for now.

“Did you bring us our coffees or will we have to go somewhere else?” Weiss asks. Blake slowly swipes a thumb across her slightly swollen bottom lip while answering.

“I have them.” Blake smirks, and Weiss regrets ever asking. “You’re still thirsty?” She swipes them lightly on their shoulders as they chuckle with a huff. She can’t win with them.

(They all decide to stay at a hotel for some reason that night. The receptionist informs them that there are two rooms available, and Weiss immediately accepts one for herself before anyone can object. She doesn’t know if she’s just missed an opportunity of sorts with the way they look at her as she bids them a quick farewell but doesn’t regret her choice...until she’s alone with her thoughts in a too big bed at least. The bed could fit two or three overall, and that’s not helping her racing thoughts. Blake and Yang have a room to themselves, and Weiss wonders if they would’ve selected so if she hadn’t claimed one for herself first. It’s the last thought she has before falling asleep and falling into dreams of dark, dark coal fanning the flames of bright, bright flames that Weiss is all too happy to be consumed by.)

* * *

It’s been two weeks since Weiss misspoke and made the best worst mistake of her life, and she’s been working on how to appropriately apologize to Blake. Her friend deserves it. Weiss crossed a line in their relationship--whatever it is--and she refuses to ignore it any longer, even if it may make things awkward. She finds an opportunity for some alone time with Blake when Ruby drags her sister down for a mission in Mantle while Blake and her stay up in Atlas.

Except Weiss forgot how focused she and Blake are during missions. The duo have crafted a plan to eavesdrop on suspected dust smugglers and are currently sitting in the same Faunus friendly restaurant that they were just in a few weeks ago. No blue-haired men are in sight, so Weiss counts that as a win. What feels significantly less of a win is how she still hasn’t spoken about anything that didn’t count as small talk to Blake yet.

They’re seated close to the suspects to overhear but not close enough to be suspicious. The men are sitting much too close to be considered casual and talking quietly. From this angle, Weiss is having a hard time overhearing anything, and she’s not sure if Blake is faring any better even with her Faunus hearing. Weiss stirs her cup of coffee as she speaks quietly.

“Can you hear anything?” Blake frowns and sighs, placing her teacup down.

“No, I can’t make out their words. If I angled my head just a bit, I’d be able to tell. I’d have to do it in a way that wasn’t suspicious though...” Blake stares at her for a long moment as if considering something. Weiss raises a brow.

“If you have an idea, I’m open to listening.”

“Kiss me.” Weiss nearly chokes on her next mouthful of coffee but manages to barely swallow it down. She briefly wonders if karma is real after all for her to be hearing the exact same words she used on Yang the last time they were here.

“What?”

“Just kiss me.” Weiss stares as her friend tilts her head, Faunus ears now angled towards the other table. Blake nods, indicating that she can hear them now. All Weiss thinks as Blake slowly leans forward is that this is for the good of the mission.

When their lips do meet, Weiss considers asking for similar missions in the future. And because she’s been on her mind for the past two weeks, Weiss can’t help it when her thoughts start drifting from the past to the present. There are differences--the lingering taste of tea on her tongue--but also similarities, and Weiss is breathless from their passion long before Blake leans back. She doesn’t move far, their heavy breaths intermingling in the small space between them.

“Did you get what you were looking for?” Weiss whispers, unable to take her eyes off of her.

“I did.” Blake whispers back. Weiss isn’t sure if they’re still talking about the mission and is too afraid to ask so just nods.

“I’m really glad I came back early.” A voice startles Weiss again, and she’s already planning to apologize when Yang’s cheeky wink makes her pause. The blonde leans over their table and smirks, reminding Weiss of how Blake had a similar expression after catching them. “So is there room for one more or...?”

Blake’s lighthearted laugh and fond smile makes her heart flutter, but she’s too focused on the question to answer. Room for one more? Could she possibly be...?

The rest of the mission goes flawlessly of course, but Weiss would be lying if she said she was focused on it the entire time. It frustrates her enough that she decides that she’s tired of being left out of something that feels like it should be obvious. She intends to get some answers one way or another, even if she has to put her heart on the line to do so.

* * *

This time, Weiss only waits a few days before putting her plan into motion. She makes sure they celebrate Ruby’s birthday at the Schnee mansion since it’s large enough for everyone to gather. It makes Weiss’s heart beat pleasantly as she observes their friends--family now--mingle with her kin. There’s still a ways to go in repairing certain relationships, but Weiss is proud of the progress they’ve made, individually and together.

It’s likely past midnight by the time Weiss heads to her room to change after Ruby had spilled some punch on her accidentally. Weiss had rolled her eyes and assured her best friend that everything was fine. It had taken several more reassurances before Ruby believed her, but she truly didn’t care about appearances much now.

In her room, Weiss pauses before the large mirror and grimaces only slightly at the dark stain on her button up shirt. She’s honestly just glad that her short hair wasn’t dirty. After unbuttoning her shirt, Weiss looks back into the mirror to see her other teammates standing behind her near the door. They had been stealing glances at her all night, individually and together, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they decided to talk to her.

Turning around, Weiss crosses her arms as she stares them down, taking silent satisfaction in how their gazes travel to the unbuttoned shirt before refocusing on her face. “You two have been staring at me all night. Is there something you need?”

The partners share one of their wordless glances before turning to face her together. “So we’re not gonna talk about how you’ve kissed us both?” Subtlety, not Yang’s strong suit. For once, Weiss is glad for it since she wasn’t sure she’d ever have brought it up herself. She shifts a bit as she leans against her dresser.

“If I’ve offended either of you, I apologize. The situations weren’t ideal, and clearly things spiraled beyond what was appropriate.” They stare at her, perplexed. Weiss huffs and glares back. “Well, say something!” Yang continues staring at her while Blake clears her throat.

“Um...how do you feel about that?” Weiss stares at her. She had expected Blake to formulate a different question but notices how nervous her friend is. Raising her brows, Weiss glances at Yang and notices that she’s just as nervous. And now knowing that they’re both nervous makes her feel the same.

“What...do you mean by that?” Weiss asks carefully.

“You know...did you like it? Wanna do it again sometime maybe?” Yang asks, the last question blurted out so quickly Weiss had to take a moment to decipher what exactly she said. When she does comprehend, she stares back with wide eyes.

“Excuse me? I thought you two...” She clears her throat and tries again. “Is that...something you’re both interested in?”

“Wait. What were you going to say?” Blake asks, intentionally avoiding answering. Weiss rolls her eyes but indulges her, looking directly at the partners as she speaks.

“I thought you two were together.” They look at each other, and Weiss raises her brows when she see small blushes on their cheeks. It’s Yang who speaks up first.

“We’re always together.” She rolls her eyes again.

“That’s not what I meant. I thought...” Weiss trails off as she sees their reddening faces. Wait. They weren’t...? Oh.

_Oh_. She’s not sure if she just made the best or worst mistake of her life. But there is one thing she is sure of. Weiss grabs a fresh button up shirt and moves towards the door.

“I’ll let you two sort things out then--”

“Weiss--” They call out and each grab one of her hands. She stares at the uneven circle they make, points of connection with no definite beginning or end. Weiss slowly looks up at her friends’ similarly conflicted faces. They’re both confused now, and she knows they can both feel how quick her pulse is beating through their gentle holds on her wrists.

Maybe saying what she’s been burying for years won’t help, but maybe it will. Either way, Weiss can’t bear to have them look at her like that any longer. She takes a deep breath in then looks at Yang. It’ll be easier to say this when only looking at one of them.

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely remembered the second part of the ask as i was wrapping up, which is why it ends like this. if anyone wants a continuation, send the request on tumblr. you can also comment, but i won't guarantee that i'll take any suggestions since this was originally a prompt. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll likely be posting to tumblr first, so check there if you wanna see updates sooner. here's to a great week!


End file.
